1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window installation devices and more particularly pertains to a new glass block installation tool for preventing glass block from falling out of a window frame during installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window installation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, window installation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,765; U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,056; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,063; U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,690; U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,698; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,212.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new glass block installation tool. The inventive device includes an elongate tubular sleeve. An elongate arm member has a first flange coupled to one end thereof that is adapted for engaging a window sill. The other end of the first arm member is telescopically inserted in the sleeve. The sleeve is positionable along the arm member. An adjustment member has a second flange extending from an outer end thereof and adapted for engaging a window sill. The adjustment member is threaded from a second end thereof towards the second flange. The second end of the adjustment member is slidably insertable in the sleeve opposite the arm member. A nut threadably engages the adjustment member and is positioned between the sleeve and the second flange.
In these respects, the glass block installation tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing glass block from falling out of a window frame during installation.